


Kill Thy Enemy

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As in one sided, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Eating Of Humans, Fights, How Do I Tag, I don't ship ereri, I'm Sorry, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The levi/eren is just a crush thing..., Titans, Winged Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: A collection of short Attack On Titan one shotsChapter One:Suggestions pageChapter Two:Levi threw himself back off the edge of the roof in a simple somersault, and swung on strong wire towards the nearest titan.Chapter Three:Eren's gaze at Captain Levi's was full of guarded and hidden lust and desire.Chapter Four:The moment the door shut after them, Levi's back hit the wood roughly, and Erwin's lips are back on his own, urgent and bruising.Chapter Five:The moonlight bathed Levi's frame in a soft white light, an almost etheral glow.Chapter Six:Levi's wings were slim, built for speed. He was strong and swift, and when he dived, he moved like light.Chapter Seven:Death. A sweet release. Something he wanted. Something he needed.Suggestions are welcome
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, eruri
Comments: 41
Kudos: 23





	1. Authors Note (Suggestions)

**Author's Note:**

> My second aot fic  
> I hope you enjoy each chapter I write  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions can be given on this chapter

All Attack on Titan suggestions welcome here:

-Can be ships  
-Can be simple short one-shots  
-Can be longer, multi-chapter fics  
-Everything basically  
-Different AUs

If you would like a certain chapter to be turned into a longer fic, just ask. I don't mind

Just want to say thanks for the amount of kudos so far on this fic, and all my AoT fics


	2. Killing Titan's

Levi's ultrahard steel blades slashed through the back of the titans neck easily. _Their weak spot_. Sunlight glinted off the deadly sharp edges of his two twinned blades as blood streaked through the air in a fine spray of red from the two deep cuts at the nape of the titan's neck. He managed to avoid the blood splatter landing on his forest green cloak. _'One less thing to clean thankfully.'_

Levi managed to evade another clumsy grabbing hand of an eight metre tall titan with a flourish of quick greaceful movements that were a blur to his fellow comrades who were also struggling to kill their own titans, though he knew they would be fine. They had trained for this.

Levi perched on the edge of a high roof, precariously balanced as he contemplated his next move of attack, surveying the battle raging below him with hard gray eyes. Petra and Gunther seemed to be doing fantastically, multiple titan bodies lay smouldering in their deadly wake.

With only a slight pause to think, Levi threw himself back off the edge of the roof in a simple and refined somersault, and swung on strong steel wire towards the nearest titan, the short bursts of gas powering his movements quicly, efficently and easily.

He dodged the first swat that destroyed the side of what must have been a house, deployed the coiled iron wire which the barbed end embedded into the concrete bell tower and swung around the titan. His swords sliced through the nape of the titan's neck like a warm knife through butter. Blod sprayed out, and landed on Levi, soaking the hem of his green cloak.

Levi ignored the blood splatter, and carried on moving. Stopping would get you killed. He propelled himslef forward, using the iron wire with barbs to direct him towards another titan. This one much taller then the previous. ' _But no less stupid.'_

He flew through the air, the actions seemingly natural to him, and they were. He had been practicing for years. He slashed through two more titans necks and returned back to the roof to survey the dammage.

The rest of his regiment squad collected onto the roof, each landing lightly beside their commander. ' _It had been a good fight. Most of his soldiers had survived.'_

The remaining regiment group surveyed the city, eyes scanning over multiple dead bodies of smouldering titans, each looking for any remaining beasts to kill.

When they saw no movement, no other titan's, they all agreed to return back over Wall Rose. Back to their supposed _safety. 'It would never last long. Like Wall Maria, it would fall eventually. Unless they did somehting about it.'_


	3. Quick Glances

Eren's gaze at Captain Levi's was full of guarded and hidden lust and desire. His green eyes huge as he gazed at the Captain.

The Captain's beautiful steel eyes reminded Eren of ashes and smoke blowing in the wind coming from a fire that burned everything to the ground. They were intense, coming from that fire that burned deep within his soul.

They were ... _Beautiful._

_.._

Levi's piercing grey eyes raked quickly over the group of cadets as he walked past them. However, when his gaze landed on Eren he hesitated, and they widened slightly. The boy's eyes were every hue of the forest he had seen when they had left the safety of the outer wall, rimmed cooly with moss. Their lightness reminded him of summertime, when the sun-rays warmed each extended leaf. Next to the shade of his hair, that deepest brown, he was alive in the same way the very few birds he had seen were, casually wild and free.

He was ... _Beautiful._

It was only a momuntary pause, and then Levi continued his pace, showng no other indication of whatever the hell happened had any affect over him. He was good at keeping himself and his his emotions in check.

..

The Captain continuing his march gave Eren a perfect view of the Captain's back and mostly his _perfectly_ shaped ass.

Mikasa nudged him with her elbow and Eren could hear her tutting slightly, but it sounded as if it were from a distance. So he ignored it, and ignored everything around him. He focused on Captain Levi's body, but mainly his ass out of the corner of his eye. He had to remain facing the front, like a good cadet.

It wasn't as if you could blame Eren though, their uniform didn't really leave anything to the imagination. It was a perfect fit, and the trousers cupped the Captain's ass perfectly, and left it in plain view. And the harness ... Eren felt his face heat up in a furious blush.

The harness clung to Captain Levi's body in all the right places, the two straps around his legs, digging into the musclec beautifully. The short jacket leaving pracitcally _everything_ in clear view. Eren, blushing furiously again turned his attention to the front, and away from Captain Levi, though admittadly, that was a struggle for him.


	4. Erwin/Levi

The moment the door shut after them, Levi's back hit the wood roughly, and Erwin's lips are back on his own, urgent and bruising. Levi heared a muffled moan from somewhere in the room and needs a second to realize the sound fell from his own kiss swollen lips. His hand reached up to deftly hold Erwin's against him by the base of his neck, hands ruining his hair as he kissed back, hungry and open and just as hard, so overt in his ardor he knows he would regret it later. But he wouldn't, because it's Erwin.

Erwin placed his hands on the small of Levi's back, easily lifting him up. Levi responded by wrapping his legs around Erwin's waist, locking his feet at the small of his back. He pressed their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss. Their tongues met in a fiery battle for dominance as Erwin ground upwards into Levi's ass. 

He moaned into a kiss, which Erwin easily swallowed with his mouth. When they pulled back from the kiss, gasping for breath. Erwin gasped out, "I-I thought you weren't coming back. Three days? What happened?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter right now 'kay. Later." Levi responded and they kissed again.

Erwin moved away from the door, and placed Levi down onto the already cleared desk gently. Steady hands went to Levi's belt, and his ODM gear was unbuckled quicly with experienced fingers. Levi leant up and began to undress Erwin, but his hands were slapped away.

Levi frowned. He bean to open his mouth but was cut off when Erwin grabbed his half-hard length through his trousers roughly. His complain broke off, and tapered into a moan. Levi gasped as the cold air of Erwin's office hit his exposed flesh of his thighs.

He glanced up through hooded gray eyes to see Erwin shucking off his own ODM harness, then his trousers. Then he stood before Levi with only boxer's and his shirt on, and part of the harness hanging off his shoulders. His jacket having previously been discarded on the floor near the office door, was not in the way. Thankfully.

Levi leaned back heavily onto his elbows, enjoying the view as Erwin pulled his boxers down, letting his considerable length spring free. He reached for Levi's boxer's and trousers, pulling them down in one swift motion. Helped by the movement of Levi lifting his hips off the wood so the mateiral could slip off more easy.

Erwin placed the clotes half neatly onto the chair and moved away from the pile of clothes and gear, to his suprise, Levi ignored the half mess. He just beckoned him forward with a seductive curl of the hand.

Erwin rolled his eyes, but smirked. He moved forward, closer to Levi. 

Erwin leaned over Levi, bracing himself on one hand by the smaller male's head to reach over the desk, and pull out a bottle from the top drawer of his desk. He stood upright, and ucapped the small bottle. He lubed up three fingers, and placed the bottle back down, within a quick arm's reach, for later. Levi caressed the pale skin of Levi's mucled inner thigh, and he trembled slightly beneath Erwin's soft touch.

Levi gasped aloud when one of Erwin's fingers probed at his ass, Erwin's other hand pushing the supple flesh of hish ass cheeks apart. Erwin then pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle as Levi tried to relax as much as he could.

Erwin pushed his finger up to the nuckle, than paused: waiting for Levi's tight channel to become accustomed to the welcome intrusion. Levi groaned, and tried to buck his hips forward, but finds himslef unable to move. Erwin's free hand pushed him into the table, hands in a bruising grip at his hips. Levi whines, but doesn't try to fight against it. Instead he looked up at Erwin, eyes huge and encouraging.

Erwin smirked and started to move the finger, slowly at first then gaining in speed. He added a second finger, which made Levi gasp, his back arching off the wooden desk. 

Erwin pulled back the two fingers out, and pauses. Levi whined, and opened his eyes, the grey swallowed up almost entirely by the pupil. But than Erwin slams the two fingers back into Levi, and he choked out a cry. The mix of pain and pleasure too much, almost tipping him over the edge. "More Erwin. Your cock. Please, Erwin. Please" Levi begs, and Erwin's eyes widen in suprise. _'He did not expect Levi to be so needy today. He probably just missed me a lot.'_ Erwin grinned at that thought.

As he moved his wrist and curled his fingers as much as he could inside Levi's incredible tightness, Levi reached down and squeezed his fingers around the base of his cock. The buckles on his loosened straps jingled as his shoulders quivered in anticipation. “Please,” he muttered, dipping his head far enough backwards to press the back of his head against the desk.

When Erwin removed his fingers, the sigh that Levi gave sounded like one of relief. He released his cock. Erwin stood back for a few seconds to appraise the sight before him. But than moved forward, and grabbed the bottle of lube. He slicked up his cock, until it was dripping, and brushed the head against Levi's clenching hole.


	5. Humanitie's Strongest Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished season one of Attack on Titan 👌  
> Also watched aot no regrets. Amazing!

Levi Ackerman. Humanities strongest soldier.

The burden of being the strongest, the best, humanitie's _greatest_ _hope_ was huge, but Levi was strong. He could shoulder and deal with the load easily.

When he had first ' _joined'_ the Survey Corps, (more like forced) he had not been prepared for the loss of Isabel and Farlan: his closest friends, his family. He shouldn't have left them bbehind. He should have stayed by thir side. His plan failed, and they had died.

Levi opened his clenched shut eyes, but the image of Isabel's decapitated head and Farlan's body in the mouth of _that abnormal titan_ seemed to be burned into his retina. The image did not fade, not matter what he did, no matter what he thought about.

He stretched his neck and shoulder, trying to work the stiffness out of it, he blinked rapidly to rid his gray eyes of the forming tears. He was meant to be _strong._

 _Not a snivelling coward. Not a **brat**_.

Levi stood, and pushed the chair away from the desk, he turned away from the wooden table, and moved to stand by the window. _Another sleepless night it seemed he would suffer through. But he was used to it._

The moonlight bathed Levi's small frame in a soft white light, an almost etheral glow. His shadow fell across the room, dark and looming. An almost humouring contrast to his small stature. The patch of moonlight hit his face, and framed his figure perfectly.

He unbuckled his dark, forest grren cloak, and hung it onto the back of the chair he had been sitting on previously. Next, he untied his cravet, and left it slung round his neck casually. He lifted his right leg, and braced it on the wall to unlace his boot and slid it off with practiced ease. The left boot was next to thunk lightly onto the floor. He shifted them with his foot and pushed them to the side neatly.

He leaned forward, and opened the window. The cool breeze that flew through the room, lightly ruffled his hair. He leaned forward, bracing himself on both arms to lean as far out of the window as he could.

Though the position was awkward, Levi ignored the strain of his muscles. They still ached from overtraining with Eren and Mikasa. He realised he shouldn't have trained with an injury, _Erwin would be mad when he finds out._ If _he finds out._

Levi leaned away, inhaling sharply when someone passes by on the opposite side of the courtyard. He pulled his jacket closer around his shoulders and shivered, yet he is not cold. He felt something he hadn't felt in a while: nervousness. Though he has no idea why he would be feeling that.

Instead of dwelling on mysterious feelings, Levi leant back against the wall beside the window, and banged his head against the wooden panelling none too gently. He found comfort in the pain, welcoming it. _'I think the best disciplining is pain."_


	6. Wings

_Levi's wings were slim and long. Built for speed and agility. He was strong and swift, and when he dived, he moved like light._

* * *

Levi looked elegant as he cut through the clouded and still dark air at what was close to his top speed, turning sharp the corners of towers at practied ease: he had broken multiple bones to get to this level of expertise. His individual movements blurred together, he was a dark blur against the lightening sky.

Suddenly he slowed, turning lazy circles before he began to headback. The light dappled onto his wings, spearing through the heavy clouds. The sensation of warmth was a muted feeling, the wind in his ears and the coolness of it taking away the comfort gained through the small amounts of suns peeking through the clouds.

Streaks of light painted the sky. Dawn was approaching, and he needed rest, if he could get it. Tomorrow would be a long day, he along with the scouts would venture outside the walls for the thirty-second time on an expediton. Their hopes was that this would be a success. 

..

Levi neared the building and slowed. He hovered for a few seconds in the shadows. His large wingspan and lean muscle easily holding his weight. He had seen movement; _probably some guards._

He wheeled above the building, waiting for the right moment. He dived suddenly, banking to the left for the cover of trees. 

Once his feet touched the ground, he tucked his wings in as tight as he could to his body. Though they were still overly warm from use, he did not want to get caught with them out. He did not want the other members of the Survey Corps thinking he was such a _freak._

He contemplated his options: going through the front door, but with the risk of curious passerby's asking where he had been, he opted for the second. Climbing in through his window he had luckily left unlatched.

He approahed the building, and crouched in the shadows beneath his window. He glanced around, and allowed the guards to make their rounds. _'He would have enough time to climb into his room before they pass by again.'_

He took his oppertunity, he hoisted his body up onto the window frame, noting that nobody was in that room. He reached up for the next window, and pulled himself up again, huffing in relief when he realised the room ws dark. He paused, and peered in, someone was laying in the bed. _'Shit!'_ he thought as he clamboured up to the ledge quickly, cursing under his breath when he slipped.

When he was perched just below his window, he paused, wiping the sweat from his palms onto his trousers. He reached up for what would hopefully be the last time that night, but cursed when his fingers couldn't reach it. He cursed again, and leaned backwards slightly, evaluating his situation. He knew what he would have to do, without getting dirty. He would **NOT** shimmy up the _disgusting_ drainpipe. 

He leaned forward again, still crouching so that his nose was inches from the glass. He stood upright as much as he could, and let go of his grip on the ledge. He started slipping, but not before he managed to reach upwards and his fingers catch onto the ledge. He swung himself up, which was suprisingly easy, his deceptive thin-ness, hid the amount of strength he possessed.


	7. Hurt's Like Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Hurt's Like Hell  
> I watched this video when the idea hit me:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwufO_aEh_8  
> I recommend checking it out
> 
> Thank you to Emma and Sabrije for beta'ing this chapter and showing their support

_Isabel Magnolia_

_Farlan Church_

* * *

_Eld Jinn_

_Petra Ral_

_Oluo Bozado_

_Gunther Schultz_

* * *

All of his friends dead. All of his sqaud, and two friends gone in a matter of minutes. And he hadn't been there. It had been his fault. Maybe if he had been there, maybe, just maybe they would still be here. Or he would at least be dead with them.

Death. 

A sweet release. Something he wanted. Something he needed.

Levi stood ontop of Wall Rose, right at the edge. He looked down, glancing down at the darkness below him, it was too dark to see the bottom.

He unbuckled the ODM gear from his waist, and placed it down gently onto the wall beside him. He took off the sword sheaths, and placed them down aswell. Levi sat down heavily beside the ODM gear and leaned backwards, bracing himself on his hands. A cold breeze ripped through him, but he didn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything. 

The only thoughts going trhough his mind were how easy it would be to slip away. How easy it would be to jump, much less effort having to climb down, not when he could just fall. 

Levi stood, took a deep breath and warapped the green cloak tighter around his small frame. He could suddenly feel the biting cold, could feel everything thhat had been blocked off by his senses momen't ago. He stumbled forward, battling the biting wind and his mind.

_Was this a good idea? No. He needed to do this. He had to get away from those feelings he tried to hide. It was too much now. Too much for him to handle._

He had it all figured out, slip away under the cover of darkness, climb Wall Rose, which was so easy, what he didn't count on was Erwin.

* * *

The blond male had gone for a walk, and seen Levi slip out of the building, making sure he was not being followed. Erwin had ducked behind the corner to avoid being spotted, and followed the raven, not liking what was happening though he wasn't sure what _was_ happening.

When he had seen Levi climb Wall Rose, he had thought the Captain was going to hunt titans alone. That wouldn't have been good, even if Levi was _Humanitie's strongest soldier,_ he still needed backup. However, when he had seen Levi take his 3D-manouvering gear off, his heart sank.

He understood the pain of losing people, and Levi had just lost his _entire_ squad. But he needed to act. When he had seen Levi stand, and take a breath with such finality Erwin's chest hurt, _this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Levi couldn''t just leave him. Not after everything that had happened._

* * *

Levi approached the edge of the wall, and gazed up at the stars one last time. He let a small smile twitch the corners of his lips up before he let himself tip of the edge.

"NO!" A voice shouted, but it sounde too far away to Levi. "Levi! No!" 

As gravity took it's effect, Levi felt himslef plummet towards the dark ground, wind whipping his hair and cloak violently. Cold air made his eyes smart and water. 

_He had never felt so free. So uncontianed._

The air was clean and fresh, he was comforted by the thought that this was the end. However his plummet was abrupted suddenly and savagely. He hung limply as the air battered around him, but he felt warm. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist securely.

Levi twisted in the stranger's grip, and came face to face with a familiar face. Erwin.

He screeched loudly, and twisted, trying to dislodge himself from Erwin's grip. But it was too tight and he knew he would never escape. He screamed loudly, enough for Erwin to want to clamp his hands over his ears, but instead his grip around Levi tightened. Levi kicked out, pummeling Erwin's body with weak punches as tears streamed down his face. "Please! Let me go!" He shouted, voice thick with tears.

Erwin gently rubbed Levi's back as he flipped around so Levi was draped across his body in a more stable position. Erwin hung horizontally facing upwards, face turned towards the stars. "No Levi. I can't do that."Levi hiccouphed slightly, and Erwin pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Levi's voice was reduced to a hoarse whisper, and his punches weak." Please Erwin. Please." But Erwin ignored all of Levi's pleading to be let go, and allowed to plummet to his death. Instead he began the climb up the wall, and though itnwas awkward, he managed easily. Levi didn't weigh that much.

When they reached the top of the wall, Levi pushed himself away from Erwin, and the Commander let him. Levi stumbled away from the wall's edge, and crashed down to his knees. He wallowed in the pain that jarred up his legs. Letting it focus him, and sharpen his senses.

Erwin sat down as well, watching Levi out of the corner of his eye, waiting for any indication that Levi would throw himself of the roof again in another attempt to end it. Erwin refused to let Captain Levi leave him, not like that. 


	8. Levi Please Don't cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely Psycho21  
> Based on the song Jimmy Please Don't Cry

Levi please say you'll wait for me

I'll grow up someday you'll see

Savin' all my kisses just for you  
Signed with love forever true

Eren was the boy who lived next door  
I've known him I guess 10 years or more  
Eren wrote me a note one day  
And this is what he had to say

Levi please say you'll wait for me  
I'll grow up someday you'll see  
Savin' all my kisses just for you  
Signed with love forever true

Slowly I read his note once more  
Then I went over to the house next door  
His teardrops fell like rain that day  
When I told Eren what I had to say

Eren, Eren, please don't cry  
You'll forget me by and by  
You're just fifteen I'm twenty two  
Eren I just can't wait for you

Soon I left our little home town  
Got me a job and tried to settle down  
But his words kept haunting my memory  
The words that Eren said to me

Levi please say you'll wait for me  
I'll grow up someday you'll see  
Savin' all my kisses just for you  
Signed with love forever true

I packed my clothes and I caught a plane  
I had to see Eren, I had to explain  
How my heart was filled with his memory  
And ask my Eren if he'd marry me

I ran all the way to the house next door  
But things weren't like they were before  
My teardrops fell like rain that day  
When I heard what Eren had to say

Levi Levi please don't cry  
You'll forget me by and by  
It's been five years since you've been gone  
Levi I married your best friend Erwin.

* * *

Levi stood in the airport, ready to board the plane. The note Eren had left for him what seemed like eons ago clutched in hand as he forced back tears. _He needed to leave? Eren was fifteen, he was twenty two. Ir would never work._

Levi needed to leave, didn't he? It was wrong. He was wrong. It would be better if he left. Wouldn't it?

Levi signed audibly and collapsed onto his seat, bags dropped to ht floor messily. So unlike him. He would place his bags overhead in a few moments. When his heart had settled down. His mind wondered to what he had said to Eren. _'Eren, I'm sorry, but you'll forget me. I'm sorry, I just can't...Your fifteen. I'm twenty-two. It wouldn't work out. I'm sorry.'_

Levi sat down, heart still beating rapidly beneath his ribs. He was returning to his home town, where he had left all his friends, people he considered family, and Eren. he ad left them all, because of eren, and now he was returning for Eren.

He let out a shaky breath and stood, shoving his bag in the overhead compartment before sinking back down into the plush chair. He buckled himself in with trembling fingers, and relxed as much as he could in the seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> Hope it was good enough?  
> I would hate to dissappoint you?
> 
> However, suggestions are back open for this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome  
> As are suggestions


End file.
